<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arrow of Prophet by JustSimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931905">Arrow of Prophet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon'>JustSimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alive Arrow, N'Oubliez Jamais</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is alternate continuation after N'Oubliez Jamais's Happy End and Alive Arrow's events.<br/>If Cat Person will meet  a Dog Handler, what will be their relationships?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Al ree/Fin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arrow of Prophet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Al Ree saved his family, boy prophet left them and went somewhere else, somewhere where Al Ree could help someone, it seems that he got a new life, but with a high price, Al Ree can't live with his parents anymore, but at least he can visit them, hardly but little prophet accepted his fate, but now he have a new life, life which is full of responsibility, how he thought, his journey led prophet to the unusual place, there was a giant gear on a background of pale blue sky, when Al Ree landed on that gear, some girly voice called him.<br/>
'Who are you?' When Al Ree turned around he saw a girl, with a short hair, in some clothes with a zigzag image, her eyes was closed.<br/>
"A girl? Ahem. Um, my name is Al Ree and, how i should say it? I kinda a prophet." 'A prophet? But you are fourteen, how can you be a prophet in such a young age?' "Its a long story. But before that, what's your name?" 'Fin.' "Its a peculiar but nice name." 'Oh, thanks?' "Anyway, my story is..."<br/>
Its time for Al Ree's Story, Al told to Fin many things from his life, his death with unknown circumstances, how he became a prophet with some powers, many attempts to save his cat from dogs, mom from malfunctioned ovens and fire, dad from death, different endings of his deeds and successful salvation.<br/>
"And so i am here." 'I am sorry for that happened to you." 'Its fine, at least my deeds not in vain." 'So you are a cat person?' "Yes. What about you?" 'Well, i have a dog as my pet... but only in my dream.' "Take my condolences. Well, i think i must go. Since you don't need help. See ya, maybe." 'Matte!'<br/>
In that moment without to think Fin grabbed All Ree for a hand.<br/>
'Please, stay with me a bit longer, you... well, a first living person who i met in my dream. I just... well...' "Fin... Sure, i will stay with you a bit." 'Can i ask you a question?' "What is it?" 'If you are a cat person, that means you hate a dogs?' "No, no, its not like i hate them, just, well, i am not so good with them, especially after that flock of wild dogs, almost killed Prince, its my cat." 'Me and my dog can teach you how to care about them, if you want to.' "Um sure, if you really can help me."<br/>
All this day Al Ree and Fin spent together, played with a dog and in the end of day suddenly, they became a couple, Al Ree even presented Fin to his parents and taught her how to care about cat. No one could think that cat person and dog handler can become such a cute pair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>